


Massage Therapy

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: After a battle, he's sore.





	

He’s stiff from fighting, and limping back to the ship. The long shower before bed did little to ease the cramp that settled in this morning, and he does his best to hide it all day. Well. Physically. The sour mood he carries makes everyone know he’s suffering, because they do, too. 

It’s little wonder his Captain folds her arms in private, or lifts her brow. 

“Naked. Bed. Prone position. Down.”

He knows not to protest that tone of voice, and strips himself at once. He’s not sure what she plans, but he settles with his hands under the pillow, waiting. 

The fragrant greeting of the lotion she uses hits him square in the nose, and then on the shoulders. Her large, firm hands take the blades into custody, rocking him meatily and kneading her thumbs towards his spine. There’s a pressure, a press, and he moans whilst she works up to his neck. He can take a lot of punishment, and he wriggles his toes in satisfaction. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until I’m done. You’re carrying a lot of tension, and it’s going to take some work to get it out.”

He nods, and the heel of her palm breaks something integral, the cracking sound loud in the room. Her fingers keep moving, knitting and stitching to the slight sway near his waist. Kylo wants to kick, but he fights the urge as he’s pummelled with hard fists until all he knows is the rhythm of her beats. 

His back becomes pliant under her pounding, and he melts into the bed. When her hands oil up again and find his calves, he’s enraptured. Push, press, stretch. She flexes his leg and works out the poison, and the pain is only pleasure. 

When she finishes, he’s completely placid and purring. He can’t bring himself to move yet, slanting his eyes at her in affection and appreciation. 

“Tell me next time. Don’t leave it.”  
  
His reply is muttered, but blissful. Yes.


End file.
